Everyday Hero
by angel-death-dealer
Summary: Riley has a small adventure involving 2 children and a cat when Ben and Abigail leave him to babysit. COMPLETED
1. Part 1

**Everyone needs there time to play hero, and this is Riley's. The kids it are Ben and Abigails that Riley is babysitting.  
Sam  
xx**

**Everyday Hero **

I stared up the grand oak tree, its branches reached up into the sky like hands holding emerald leaves. On one of the higher branches, a grey tom cat perched, twitching is striped tail in annoyance as it leered at me and the two children beside me. The older of Ben and Abigail'd children, Matthew attempted to call the cat's name and demand it come down. Like many of its kind, it didn't follow directions well and remained unmovable. I sighed, crossing my arms and asked the youngest, Gabriella, "So tell me again what happened?"

"We were um playing with the cat and you see--- suddenly it ran away" Matt answered, for Gaby.

"How are going to get it down?" I questioned. Frowning at them, I was suspicious of their shifty manner. Nevertheless, I was sure Abigail would be unhappy the find her cat stuck in a tree refusing to come down. The two blonde haired, blue eyed children gave me sideways glances. I shrugged and waved my right hand over to the tree. It changed positions now on its haunches; the two watched anxiously. Minutes passed, the cat remained stationary.

"Okay, Okay I'll get the cat," I said. Striding over to the tree trunk I pulled off my shoes dropping them at the base. Heaving myself up on the first branch and starting my tiresome journey upward. The tree bark felt rough under my palms. After several branches higher, my pace decreased. The wind up here in the canopy must have been stronger; I felt the branches sway slightly. Climbing trees was my hobby when I was younger, but now older I didn't expect it could be the cause my death! The cat seemed amused and stopped the screeching momentarily. Resting its chin on its paws, it welcomed me with its best catty grin. Now closer, patches of its lower back looked damp in the scattered sunlight. Along with a faint odor drifting in the breeze that caught my attention.

I extend my left hand, as a token of friendship to the frisky animal and kept my right arm wrapped tightly around the main trunk. It seemed to hesitant and rose into a crouching stance. I blinked, this was unexpected. I withdrew quickly. A couple of seconds it pounced, claws extracted in my direction. Dodging my left thigh narrowly, it landed on the branch below. There on it skipped branch to branch. Downward it went to the kids at ground level, who were chanting encouragements.

Matt then replied, "Thanks you're a hero, Riley."

I didn't have time to reply as they trekked back inside, the gray cat in the Gaby's arms. Now with my mission completed, I began to realize the number of feet that separated me from the ground and shuddered uneasily. I thought, "It's a nice view here. Might as well stay for awhile… No rush." I dangled my legs over the one side, supporting myself using my arms. From my backyard I overviewed the nearby streets and even the town park. Compared to going down coming up was nothing, I couldn't tell which branch was stable enough to hold my weight when I was facing the trunk. At least once I had lost my balance during my descent. Relieved I looked over my shoulder, only a couple feet more. I expected a firm foot hold under my last branch, but found none and slid awkwardly down. Dusting off my worn jeans, I examined my scratched hands that were covered in dirt. There was a first aid kit somewhere inside, and I picked up my shoes. Upon entering though the glass screen sliding door I was then greeted by a frantic cat that darted though my legs to get outside; it smelled strongly of wet fur and shampoo. Matt who was partly dripping wet, poked his head out of the bathroom door way and said,

"Sorry, but he got out again; Riley could you get him?"

I sighed. It was going to be a long afternoon.


	2. Part 2

**This was originally meant to be a one-shot, but seeing as a few people like it, I'm going to write another chapter. There's mention of the kids watching a horror movie in this, if you'd like me to write about that, please say in a review and I will.  
Sam**

**xx**

So far today, I have rescued a cat from a tree, rescued the same cat from being drowned, sorry, bathed, and tried to feed two certain children. I think feeding was probably the easiest of the three, as neither of them were as fussy with their food as they were with the smell of their cat. Poor Abi won't be happy when she sees all of her bath smelly things, whatever they are, half empty. She also won't be very happy to learn that they were used on the cat. I'd offer to buy her some more, but I haven't got a clue what they are, or what she uses them for, or why she needs to many. I only use one type of shower gel and one type of shampoo, and thats me clean, but Abi, she needs about twelve of each. Probably one for every day of the week.

Matt and Gaby are calming down now, they're no longer bouncing off the walls from the amount of sugar they ate at lunch. How was I to know that they go absolutely bonkers on those things at the back of the cupboards. Maybe if we had food in the house then I wouldn't have agreed to let them eat it. I'll have to get them to write on the packets next time in plain simple English: 'Riley, please don't give these to the kids, you will regret it, they get hyped'. Am I the only one who thinks of these things? They're so easy. I use plain simple English, I don't have a strange bizaare accent that I'm aware of, yet no one listens to a word I say.

Ben and Abi still aren't back. They left this morning at about 9am, and its 6pm now. Nine hours. Honestly, how much time can one spend visiting a brother. Ok, fair enough, it's Abigail's brother Marcus, and the kids are practically scared of him because he looks like someone out of a horror movie that they accidently watched once. I'd like to take this opportunity to explain that I though they were asleep. So the kids practically fought to stay home here with me, it makes me feel quiet important that they'd rather spend time with me than their real uncle, but apparently its because 'Uncle Marcus looks like he's killed a man and Uncle Riley doesn't yet." I don't know quiet about the yet, but that's Gaby for you, always coming out with the strangest lines.

To be completely honest, I feel most sorry for Ben. Abi's fine, she grew up with Marcus. I know I can't stand to be in the same room as him for more than ten minutes, but Ben's only gone today to make Abi happy, and she knows this. But away they went. I wonder how long before they can make a break out of there. It's been like this once a month ever since Marcus moved to D.C to be closer to his sister and her family. Brilliant. Doesn't look like he's going anywhere soon then, looks like I'll be having a lot of these days.

Gaby and Matt are watching TV now. There's a programme on, one of Gaby's favourites, with a giant man in a bear suit. She has teddy bears from this programme, knows all the songs, and has no doubt seen every episode five times over. Matt only watches it because his sister does. He definately gets that from Abigai's other brother, Michael, keeping his sister happy. Personally, I don't see how they can watch it. I know as kids they like watching all the bright colours and dancing, but a man in a bear suit? That just plain creeps me out. Ben got them all tickets to see the stage show once. So off they went, I stayed home, and four hours later, they arrived home with more teddies. I don't know where that girl keeps them all. Matt looked quite shaken. Ben explained later that one of the characters (a giant duck I think) asked him to go up on stage and play games with them, and he had almost screamed his head off. As sorry as I felt for the poor kid, it did make me laugh, but I didn't tease him. After all, that happened to me at DisneyLand once.

Hours later, I woke up. I didn't even remember going to sleep. Ben and Abigail were standing in the living room with us, and Matt and Gaby had fallen asleep on either side of me on the couch. To them, it must have looked quite sweet, but I no longer had feeling left in my arms. Abigail smiled. "Looks like you guys had fun today."

"Yes." I answered tiredly. "Fun."

Abi went over to Matt and gently shook his shoulder. "Matt, come on Honey, bedtime."

He moaned a little as he woke up, and still half asleep, Abi guided him out of the room, up to bed. Ben didn't bother to wake Gaby up, he just lifted her up. "Thanks for watching them Riley."

"No problem." I told him. A teenager would have got paid double for what I did today, but I didn't want to get paid for it. Despite almost falling out a tree, Abi's cat causing a lot of trouble, and having two hyper kids on my hands, it had been fun. So as the kids were taken up to bed. I went back to the television, knowing that because I'd slept a while, I may as well not sleep all night.


End file.
